Countdown
A mysterious countdown appeared on the official Master Chief Sucks at Ordering blog on May 29, 2009.http://ultrahypershadow.blogspot.com/2009/05/blog-post.html The countdown led to June 12, 2009. The various digits on the countdown depicted days, hours, minutes, and seconds respectively. Thunder and lightning could be heard in the background. The subject of the countdown was unknown, but over the course of the two weeks it was counting down, various images of series characters in post-apocalypic scenes were revealed. On June 12, the countdown finally ended, and both Meet the Ancients and a teaser for season 3 were revealed. On July 27, 2009, a second countdown appeared, leading to July 31, 2009. A poster and trailer for season 3 were unveiled. On May 3, 2010, a third countdown appeared, leading to May 8, 2010. On that day, the series finale aired. Updates June 2 On June 2, the countdown was updated (while still counting down to June 12), featuring a blurry image of the Arbiter in front of some kind of background. June 4 On June 4, the countdown updated to unblur the image of the Arbiter, depicting him in front of wreckage and destroyed buildings like those seen at the end of season 2. Another blurred image, showing the King in front of an unclear background, was added. June 6 On June 6, the countdown was updated to unblur the King's picture, showing him in front of a thunderstorm. A new blurred image depicting Ronald McDonald was added. June 8 On June 8, the countdown was updated again to unblur Ronald's picture, depicting him in front of a bolt of lightning. A new blurred picture showing Master Chief was added. June 10 On June 10, the countdown was updated yet again to unblur Master Chief's picture, displaying him in front of burning buildings. However, instead of a new character image, a series of blurred, distorted letters were added: R, A, I, R, L, T, and E. This combination was accurately predicted by some to spell "trailer." June 12 On June 12, the countdown finally ended, unblurring and unscrambling the text to reveal the word "TRAILER", as well as the additional time of "8:00 PM EST". At that time, a trailer for the new series Meet the Ancients was uploaded, as was a teaser for season 3 of the main series. Second countdown On July 27, 2009, a second countdown timer appeared.http://ultrahypershadow.blogspot.com/2009/07/blog-post.html This countdown led to July 31, 2009. On that date, a new poster and trailer for season 3 were revealed. Third countdown On May 3, 2010, a third countdown timer appeared.http://ultrahypershadow.blogspot.com/2010/05/countdown-to-end.html This countdown led to May 8, 2010, the date of the series finale of Master Chief Sucks at Ordering. Image gallery Image:Arbiter blurred.PNG|The blurred Arbiter image on June 2 Image:Arbiter countdown.PNG|The Arbiter image on June 4 Image:King blurred.jpg|The blurred King image on June 4 Image:King countdown.jpg|The King image on June 6 Image:Ronald blurred.jpg|The blurred Ronald image on June 6 Image:Ronald countdown.jpg|The Ronald image on June 8 Image:Master Chief blurred.jpg|The blurred Master Chief image on June 8 Image:Master Chief countdown.jpg|The Master Chief image on June 10 Image:Trailer blurred.png|The blurred trailer image on June 10 Image:Trailer countdown.png|The trailer image on June 12 Trivia *The countdown is a reference to and parody of a similar countdown that appeared on Kojima Productions' website in mid-May 2009. The countdown was the subject of much speculation before being revealed to be counting down to an E3 announcement of Metal Gear Solid: Rising and Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. The thunder and lightning sound effect that plays on the blog is the same one used on the Kojima countdown. The addition of unexplained images while the timer counts down is an additional parody/reference. Category: Master Chief Sucks at Ordering